Construction Worker (NPC)
The Construction Worker is an NPC that spawns if the player's character has placed over 6,000 or more tiles. He sells building blocks, certain equipable items, and the Construction armor. He uses a Corpse Welder to attack monsters. Stats *250 *15 defense *50% knockback resistance Store *Dirt Block, Stone Block, Clay Block, Mud Block, Wood, Red Brick, Gray Brick, Mudstone Block, Stone Slab, Sandstone Brick, Sandstone Slab, Wood Platform: 1 *Dirt Wall, Stone Wall, Wood Wall, Red Brick Wall, Gray Brick Wall, Mudstone Wall, Stone Slab Wall, Sandstone Brick Wall, Sandstone Slab Wall: 1 *Ebonstone/Crimstone Block*, Ebonwood/Shadewood*, Ebonwood/Shadewood Wall*, Ebonstone Brick/Flesh Block*, Ebonstone Brick Wall/Flesh Block Wall*: 1 *Extendo Grip, Portable Cement Mixer, Brick Layer: 8 *Construction armor pieces: 4 each *Caution Block, Construction Beam: 2 *Blueprint: 1 *Granite Block, Smooth Granite Block, Marble Block, Smooth Marble Block: 1 *Dungeon Brick**, Dungeon Brick Platform**, Brass/Metal/Wooden Shelf**, Dungeon Brick Wall**, Dungeon Tiled Wall**, Dungeon Slab Wall**: 3 (after player has defeated Skeletron) *Lihzarhd Brick, Lihzarhd Brick Wall: 5 (after player has defeated Golem) *Ash Block, Iridescent Brick, Pearlstone Block, Pearlstone Brick: 1 (in Hardmode worlds) *Martian Conduit Plating, Martian Conduit Wall: 5 (after player has defeated Martian Madness) *Solar Flare Block, Vortex Block, Nebula Block, Stardust Block: 8 (after player has defeated Lunatic Cultist) *Luminite Brick: 10 (after player has defeated Moon Lord) *Purple Caution Block: 2 (during Halloween season) *Festive Caution Block, Candy Cane Block, Green Candy Cane Block, Pine Tree Block: 2 (during Christmas season) *Depends on what biome the world has. **Depends on what color and shelf style the Dungeon has. Counting ability The Construction Worker not only sells things, but can also count how many blocks the player has placed with their current character. To do this, talk with him and select the Count option. Names *Bob *Steve *Joe *Emmet *Bill *Dr. Drill *Mr. Metal *Stan *Stanley Quotes *''"...and then Spy 1 said to Spy 2, 'You know, I never really felt like I was on the...' GRID!!! Hah!! Geddit, 'cause they're supposed to be secret, and I'm a construction worker... Oh, forget it."'' *''"Hey, want a cup of joe?"'' *''"Trust me: if you find sand in a snow biome, and you aren't sure how it got there... Well, it is not sand, but something much worse. Believe me on this one."'' *''"When's my next break?"'' *''"It's cold and dark outside... like your future, if you don't buy something right now! Just kidding, but you know what I mean... right?"'' (only at night) *''"Make it quick! I've got (Name of Dryad) pestering me for a "natural" observatory... how in the name of Cthulhu am I supposed to build THAT!?"'' (only if Dryad is present) *''"I hate (Name of Demolitionist). He keeps threatening to destroy my things... as if THAT will scare me."'' (only if Demolitionist is present) *''"You know, I had a real life back in my early days. You would not believe what I did... oh, the memories..."'' (only at night) *''"You have no idea how often (Name of Demolitionist) insults me. Of course, I like to return the favor."'' (only if Demolitionist is present) *''"I see you're eyeing my welding torch. Don't be afraid, it's welded more than just metal."'' *''"Don't do anything funny with my shoes, now. They belonged to my great-grandpa!"'' *''"(Name of Demolitionist), you say? Ha! Ain't nobody got time for that."'' (only if Demolitionist is present) Trivia *The Construction Worker and the Demolitionist seem to hate each other. *His "I see you're eyeing my welding torch" quote is a reference to his own weapon, which resembles a welding torch. *He is the one of the only NPCs that sells blocks. The only other is the Dryad, which sells walls. Category:NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Pre-Hard Mode NPCs